Komentarz na blogu:SnowKiss21/GAME OVER/@comment-25013143-20170712191434/@comment-24401885-20170712224116
Wcześniej zrobiła to Strange, ale też to napiszę, naucz się w końcu pisać mój nick, to jest duże "i" nie "L", mnie to tam nie rusza, od uodpornienie przez czas jak ludzie tak pisali żeby mnie wkurzać, ale niewiedzieć czemu wkurza to innych. Nie używa bo ma je do czegoś innego i ona już udzieliła wyczerpującej odpowiedzi. 3. Ad. a) Przykład, skoro widziałaś to tyle razy na pewno będzie się dało znaleźć chociaż jeden przykład. Proszę tylko żeby był młodszy niż rok. Ad. b) Czekaj czekaj jeszcze raz: "Bo to nie jest poruszanie jakiegokolwiek problemu." zarzucasz administracji niekopetencje, atakujesz użytkowników, przy tym udając że krytykuejsz, Strange już napisała dlaczego to nie krytyka tylko hejt, Snow pokaż mi w cytacie, chociaż jeden twój argument, co rozumiem przez argument? Problem, przedstawiony na przykładzie, tak aby był on skutkiem występującego wcześniej zdarzenia. Czyli przykładowo: "uważam że administrator jest niekompetentny ponieważ nie umie zrobić nowej ankiety". Kolejny cytat z tej jednej wypowiedzi: "Nie ma również zgarniać atencji." nie ależ skąd, bo przecież nie masz pojęcia jak działa aktywność wiki, co się na niej wyświetla, a walnięcie napisu capsem wcale nie miało na celu wzmocnienia przekazu i przyciągnięcia większej uwagi, nie ani trochę. 4. "Po pierwsze, bierzesz to wszystko zbyt na poważnie. To nie jest kancelaria prezydencka by się nad tym spuszczać nie wiadomo jak bardzo." nie, to forum, forum którego jestem częścią, staram się o nie dbać, staram się posiadać w miarę wartościowy merytorycznie content i chcę aby się ono rozwijało. Wiem że zaangażowanie i kooperacja to terminy które są dla ciebie bardzo ciężkie do zrozumienia, tak samo jak docenienie trudu pracy włożonej w napisanie chociaż jednego artykułu, nie mniej proszę byś spróbowała chociaż na chwilę postawić się na moim miejscu. Ad. a) pokaż mi chociaż jednego myślącego, znającego kod wiki, wiedzącego jak to ogarnąć, może go nie być, ale ma mieć minimum sto edycji. Ad. b) Więc dlaczego nei wystartujesz z jakąś akcją społeczną mającą zmienić regulamin? Dlaczego nie napiszesz sensownego, popartego racjonalnymi innymi niż "bo ja tak mówię i uważam że to głupie" argumentami bloga, albo najlepiej wpisu na forum odnośnie zmian w regulaminie? Pisałem to raz i napiszę drugi, wrzeszczenie na czacie TO NIE JEST METODA NA WPROWADZENIE ZMIAN W REGULAMINIE! Przędzej dostaniesz za to bana. Ad. c) To tylko dowodzi mojej racji. Licznik XD: 1 - dodany przez: SnowKiss21 "a wyciąganie brudów z przeszłości i wykorzystanie tego jako argument jest strasznie słabe, żeby nie napisać żałosne" - aham czyli chciałam pojechać typowi piorąc brudy, okazało się że pamięta sytuację lepiej ode mnie, więc teraz spróbuje to obrócić przeciwko niemu, mimo że sama zaczęłam temat. No nic napiszę że to była ironia, nie mając pojęcia co znaczy to słowo skoro tak to nazywam, na pewno on też go nie zna, bo przecież jak tylko może to klnie jak poętany to na pewno nie dysponuje szerokim zasobem słownictwa. A teraz znowu wychodzi na jego więc szybko musze szukać innej wymówki dlaczego to zrobiłam, wiem napiszę że nie zrozumiał, ale nie wysilę się na wytłumaczenie gdzie byłą według mnie ironia bo przecież sama nie wiem. 7. Snow argumenty, argumenty ARGUMENTY! One są K L U C Z O W E jak narazie napisałaś tylko że sekta bo tak, ale żadnego konkretnego powodu, a no tak że wszyscy robią w ToMC, tłumaczyłem już kilka razy dlaczego najwięcej postaci i akcji jest w ToMC i podałem ci przykłądy uniwersów spoza ToMC, pewnie nawet nie wiedziałaś o kim mówiłem kiedy wymieniłem nick "Derta", bo jak to istnieje coś poza ToMC? Gdzieś jeszcze napisałaś że, parafrazując, przecież ktoś następny kto wbije nie będzie chciał pisać czegoś innego nić ToMC bo będzie leniwy i jego postać akurat tam wyląduje i przez to MWŚ nie jest dłużej MWŚ. Dwie odpowiedzi na to: - Nie wszystkich swoją miarą. - To czy napisze w ToMC czy zrobi własne uniwersum to sprawa tylko wyłącznie tej osoby I NIC CI DO TEGO! 8. Fakt, ale nie powiem co jeszcze bo administratorowi nie przystoi. PS: Snow po tych wpisach i tekstach z serii: "Przecież nie musieliście tu wchodzić, a mi wcale nie zależało na atencji z waszej strony." i ty nie wiem, serio myślisz że to rozwiązuje sprawę? Z wyjątkiem Lobo nikt z komntujących nie bierze cię już na poważnie, przepraszam że wypowiadam się za ogół, wyprowadźcie mnie z błędu jeśli się myle, naprawdę radze ochłoń i zastanów się nad poważną argumentacją, zanim napiszesz tutaj jeszcze COKOLWIEK.